All That Glitters
by Galea11
Summary: Ace and Lance both realize what they mean to one another in a close encounter. Accepting these feelings, however, takes time. Mostly Ace/Lance, features other couples and many cameos. Esuran, Lace, M/M, Fluff, Angst, Romance, Comedy
1. Chapter 1 - The Fall

Chapter 1

A crumpled form fell gracelessly from the sky.

"Lance!"

Ace waded into a pool of debris and ruins of the collapsed temple. Just minutes ago, the place had been a pristine and stalwart temple, but it could not stand up to the dissipation energy of the drop impact.

Deftly he began overturning chunks of debris and stone, until he uncovered an arm. Gingerly he lifted more rubble away to reveal a young man not much older than himself. Gashes and bruises covered the youth's body, and his breathing was labored. He was still grasping his blue D Gear, (which looked much like Ace's) which had sustained some irreparable damage.

"Lance...! You're going to be okay. You're..."

The nearest village was many miles away, and Ace's team was built primarily for combative ability. His overall healing ability was limited. Ace summoned the Fairlion that Garnet had gifted him some-time back, the only monster he had that was capable of using healing drops. He'd have to thank Garnet sometime... oh, how he hated the thought of having to thank Garnet for ANYTHING... but this time it mattered.

Ace carefully matched the surrounding healing drops, being careful not to connect any other elemental groups lest the energy aggravate Lance's wound's further. These he transferred to Fairlion, who enhanced his healing magic, and he gently placed his hand over Lance's heart. Lance's labored breathing slowed a little and some bruising visibly faded, but magic damage was not easily undone. Lance had incurred internal magic damage as well.

Lance slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. "..."

"...Ace...?"

He slowly tried to sit up but a convulsion shook his body.

"Ghuh...!" A spatter of blood shot from Lance's mouth and he collapsed again. Things were worse than Ace had thought.

"Ace... another drop impact might... occur again at any time. Leave this place. Your monsters are worn out, you aren't... going to last another battle."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Lance. I can settle this one."

"You idiot...!" Lance tried to scowl, but could only grimace as his body was wracked with another violent convulsion.

"Just don't try to move right now."

Simply moving Lance could make his situation worse, but there was no way Ace was going to leave him here. He could call a dragon at any time, but the ride was rough (Charo always complained how the bumpy ride made him sick.) He opened his D-Gear menu and attempted to call Sonia, but no response came from the other end of the line. "Damnit... " For someone as omnipresent as Sonia, it sure was hard to get ahold of her when you most needed her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Our Moons

Chapter 2

"Mn...nnnn..."

Lance stirred in his sleep. He lay on top of a makeshift blanket that Ace had constructed from his spare set of clothes, Devi was lying next to him. Nearby, Ouka and Tamazo tended a small fire, over which Lance and Ace's clothes hung drying.

"Where am I...?"

Ace looked over wearily to see Lance finally awake, peering at him through half-closed lids. He had been healing Lance for several hours past the sunset, and the three moons hung overhead. Ace lifted his hand for a moment.

"Nishiki Temple. Or, well... next to where it is, or well...was. It looks like you're okay though." Ace looked forlornly at the crumbled temple a short distance away, but quickly returned his attention to his task. Somehow, he found he had quite a bit of his own healing power, though it seemed he could not use it upon himself.

Memories of the fall came flooding back to Lance, leaving him breathless and panicked. His pupils dilated, he clenched his hands and he tensed up, which aggravated his wounds and brought him pain again. He reached out as if to claw an unseen enemy.

"You're not healed yet, please stay still."

Lance snarled. "I'm... fine! I can... I have to..."

But Lance slumped back and fell unconscious again. Ace looked over him grimly and continued his healing.

[-One night later-]

Ace and Lance sat up against a boulder, the three moons bright as ever. A full day had passed, and Lance had visibly healed very well, although his movement suggested a few magic wounds persisted still.

"Ace."

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Any guild dragoncaller would do the same."

"Don't give me that. If there's something you want from me, just spit it out. I can tell that you follow me, even if you are trying to hide it."

"You uh... well, how do I put this? You sparkle."

"What the hell...?"

"Back in Vienna City, I was told I was the best at picking out the best produce... but really to me, the tastiest things sparkled. I could just... see them. Even before I could see the clear shape of drops, I was able to pick the best things out of the crowd. And when you showed up that one day..."

"I sparkled?" Lance was bewildered, but a red glow had started its way from the tips of his ears, which were hidden by his hair.

"...Y-yeah. You glimmered unlike anything I had ever seen. I became both envious and... intrigued."

"I... I see."

"I wanted to know why you shined more than anyone else. I really wanted to understand you better."

"So you followed me?"

"It sounds kinda weird when you put it like that... but yes. I sought out opportunities where I could get to see you fight. I wanted to become stronger."

A red flush was also making its way across Ace's cheeks, unbeknownst to him.

"Not everything that glitters is gold, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not all that you seem to think I am. It's true that I possess a lot of power, and skill. But it didn't happen overnight. And I mess up as often as any guild dragon caller. I just have very dependable partners who make up for my own weaknesses."

"Your monsters?"

"Yes. Especially Devi."

Lance gestured to the sleeping devitama beside him. He began to secretly fidget with the grass beside him and tried to change the topic.

"Did you know that the three moons are shared? One is for humans, one is for monsters, and one is for dragonoids."

"Really? Or did you just make that up?"

"Sonia told me so, and said that King told her so."

"King...? My father?"

Ace looked up to the moons. They looked especially beautiful this night, for reasons he couldn't quite fathom.

They were even more beatiful reflected in Lance's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Inconvenient

Chapter 3

(Devitama's dialogue will be marked by his verbal tic of adding "devi" to things. These will be in lowercase. Lance will address Devi as "Devi," in capital letters.)

"Looks like something big's happening outside, devi!"

Lance looked up to see Devi hovering near the inn window.*(x)

"They're carrying food and tents. Must be a market setup, devi. That food looks pretty good..."

Lance shook his head. "Didn't you read the posters in the hall? There's a festival today."

"A festival, devi!? I always wanted to go to a festival, just once!" gushed Devi. "Are we gonna go? Well, are we???"

"No. We're not here to waste time. I can't even take guild missions as we are now."

"Oh...! You're right, devi..." Devi looked dejected, but flew over to sit next to Lance on the hotel bed.

Lance had come to Geyser, the town of fire, in hopes of finding a "legendary craftsman" who could repair his broken D-Gear. Ever since it received a deep gouge, he found himself unable to summon any of his monsters except Devi, who could summon himself. However, none of the town artisans he had met had the expertise to repair the device. Many advised him to make or buy a new one, and others offered him money for it, which he promptly refused. Devi unsuccessfully tried to convince him to use a basic one until he could repair his special one. While Lance was usually logical, he was equally stubborn.

"Maybe if we ask Master Eldora, she'll know who this legendary guy is."

Lance shifted uncomfortably. Eldora was difficult to handle and he didn't feel like going to see her, much less converse with her.

Devi sensed his discomfort. "...We could consult the library in Libria instead, devi"

"No..." sighed Lance, sullenly cradling the D-Gear in his lap. "We'll ask her."

[At Eldora's house of operations]

"...Not here?"

There was a hint of relief in Lance's voice.

"She left early this morning and hasn't come back. She insisted that no one go with her."

"Do you know when she might be back, devi?" asked Devi, quickly.

"She's the host of the town's festival, so I think it's safe to assume she will be back by nightfall," said one of her assistants. "Why not enjoy the festivities until then," suggested another assistant, "this night only comes once a year! Geyser's fireworks really are something."

"Thank you for your time," offered Lance quietly as he left.

[Outside near town plaza]

"Looks like we have to wait, devi..."

Devi watched more townspeople carry stands and crates. "You still have no plans on attending the festival? We could even meet her there, devi."

"Why would I bother with the festival, Devi? She's busy with the festivities. It will be better to visit her tomorrow when she has time." Lance turned away. "Come. We're going back to the room."

Devi stayed put as Lance took a few paces away and turned to him. "It's just a simple question, isn't it, Master Lance?" asked Devi. "You aren't asking anything big of her. You could ask her when you see her at the festival. Unless... you're just trying to put off talking to her."

"I'm not," countered Lance, "I just... I want to talk to her where things are quiet."

"Master Lance... I haven't seen you smile in months, ever since the incident. I want you to attend this festival not for me, but for you. I want to see you happy again... Who knows, you might even see -him- there."

Lance flinched.

"...He won't be there."

"You don't know that, devi. And besides, you like candy apples, and cotton candy, those are festival foods too right?"

"Shut up, Devi," said Lance, pulling his hat tightly over his flushed red ears. "Don't push your luck."

Lance headed to a nearby store and tried on festival robes in the style of a classic yukata, and Devi picked one out for him that "complimented his eyes."

(x) Lance completes so many guild missions that he receives many bounties and rewards. One of these such rewards included a hotel pass to one of Geyser's top-ranked inns.


	4. Chapter 4 - Say it Sooner

Chapter 4

"Hurry up, tama! I wanna get my paws over all the yummy festival food...," drooled Tamazo.

"Not yet, we have to wait for Tiger," warned Ace. "The festival doesn't even begin for another hour." He and Charo sat outside a dressing room, and Tiger's enthusiastic hums could be clearly heard from within.

"How about this one?! I think it totally says 'this guy is hot stuff!'" Tiger emerged from the changing room and flounced around in a boldly patterned black and gold jinbei. Emblazoned on the back was a fierce looking dragon surrounded by mist. His fiery red hair was held back by a tightly wound bandana.

"Just hurry up and pick one, tama!" Tamazo impatiently growled.

"I think that one looks quite nice on you, Tiger," offered Charo.

Tiger pouted. "Charo... you said something similar about the last six I tried."

"It doesn't have to be perfect, it's just one night. ...Who might you be trying to impress?" joked Ace. "Also don't you have festival wear from any previous years?"

"I change it each year. Wearing the same thing each year is just bland," said Tiger, matter-of-factly. As if he didn't wear the same gaudy clothes every other day.

"Why not choose something that represents your style?" suggested Charo. "I chose something green because it represents Libria and my team. I also think it's a very peaceful color."

"So then... something red and fiery could represent my burning passion and Geyser! Charo, you're a genius!" Tiger exclaimed. "N-not that I wouldn't have figured it out myself," he quickly added. He dashed off to find more clothes to try. Charo giggled, watching him go.

Charo wore a simple floral yukata of a gradient green fabric with a yellow obi (waist tie) and wore an ornamental pin in his hair. Ace wore a burgundy jinbei with an arrow pattern.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense for him to invite us to the festival after he had picked out his clothes? Especially if he was going to take this long," whined Ace.

"I doubt he thought that far ahead," whispered Tamazo, rather loudly. "Seems that way," agreed Ace, laughing.

"I really think he looked best with the first one he picked out... it matched his true style the best. He only started to look for others when our reaction to it wasn't enthusiastic."

Ace sat up. "Why didn't you tell him, then?"

Charo blushed. "I can't! If I go back to the first one after all this time and tell him it was the best after all, he might think that I'm lying, or trying to get him to choose sooner, or...! ...I have a really hard time talking to him sometimes..."

"Well, we're going to be stuck here until you tell him which one you like."

"Which one... I like? What about your opinion?" Charo trembled a little.

"I could care less what he wears, it's just for a day. You're the one who liked his first choice of clothes, right? It should be you who tells him." Ace crossed his arms.

"I'll tell him, tama!" said Tamazo cheerfully.

"No." and "No!" said Ace and Charo simultaneously.

Charo buried his face in his hands and sighed resignedly.

"How about this one?" Tiger jogged back and held up a red jinbei with a fiery pattern on it. "Or maybe this one?" He held up another darker red jinbei with dark stripes. "Eh, maybe this one is too similar to Ace's."

"Um, Tiger?" Charo said quietly. "Could you try on... the first one again? The very first one you tried on. I think with some adjustments... it would... look perfect." Charo nearly melted.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, Charo?" laughed Tiger. "I'll go get it."

"Thank you, Ace," whispered Charo.

"Huh? What for?" Ace cocked his head to one side.

"I don't know. I felt a little braver just now."

"Oh... you're welcome, I guess," said Ace, sheepishly. Then, more deviously, "You know, lots of people go to festivals as couples. It makes a great dating spot, I hear."

Charo nearly had a stroke. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about so suddenly, Ace!?"

"Oh, I don't know... I hear Tiger's single... I'm sure he'd say yes pretty easily if you asked him... he's not the type to get embarrassed, either." Ace thought back to Tiger's infamous cardboard armor.

"B-b-but then... even if I do...!" Charo was redder as a tomato. "Where will you go, Ace? I won't make it on my own with just Tiger! I'll die for sure!" wailed Charo.

Tiger came back out to find a very flustered Charo and a smug-looking Ace. When Tiger asked how he looked, Charo could do nothing but nod furiously and give him a thumbs up.

Ace still had the word "couple" and "date" stuck in his mind, trying to ignore the familiar silhouette that appeared...


	5. Chapter 5 - Can't Hide

Chapter 5

Festive drum beats resounded through the crowded aisles of the festival, with stands and vendors in huge lines. Jewel-like lanterns were strewn over the aisles and twinkled softly. Attendees moved throughout, laughing, wearing masks, and enjoying festival snacks such as candied fruits and skewers of roasted seafood. Some were gathered near the drummers, taking part in traditional dances.

"Hm..." Ace looked over a rack covered in countless festival masks, many resembling legendary gods and dragons among other monsters. A traditional-style mask fashioned after a phoenix caught his eye. "I'll take this one." "But of course," replied the vendor, "do you want it wrapped?"

"Nah, I'll wear it out," answered Ace.

"This one looks kind of like me," said Tamazo, examining another one of the masks. "We should get it!"

"What's the point in wearing a mask that looks like yourself?" asked Ace, giving Tamazo a quizzical look.

"You're right, tama... I'm far more handsome than this dumb mask, tama~," boasted Tamazo, disdainfully tossing the tamadra mask back on the rack.

Ace and Tamazo rejoined the trickle of attendees moving leisurely through the festival aisles.

"Ohh, we should try that balloon popping game! Or maybe this fish-scooping game?! Wow, cotton candy!" Tamazo zipped around the aisle enthusiastically, pointing out the rather obvious stands to Ace.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Ace trudged along.

"What's wrong, Ace? You eat something weird, tama, and now you have a tummyache?"

"It's not that..." Ace replied, quietly. "I'm just not feeling... like myself."

"Then you should -definitely- eat, tama! A spoonful of sugar keeps the doctor away~!" Tamazo perched on his shoulder, tugging at the back of his collar.

Ace laughed and then smiled again. "You sure you didn't mix up some sayings there?"

He looked around, scanning the surrounding food vendors. Yakisoba (panfried noodles) was being tossed over a tabletop grill, releasing a savory smell. Another vendor was busily turning over seafood dumplings as another cook reoiled the pan and poured in more batter. Children were gathered in front of a stand where a man was skillfully spinning out cotton candy threads. The sweet aroma mingled with the savory scents of roasting meat to form an indescribable yet pleasant smell. Something glimmered in the corner of his vision. In line for a vendor selling chocolate-dipped bananas was... unmistakably...

Lance stood quietly, with Devi hovering by his side, engaging him in small conversation. In one hand he held a stick of cotton candy, and in the other, a candied apple which he had clearly been eating. He wore a plain teal yukata and a had a traditional dragon mask over his head, to one side. As if sensing his gaze, Lance turned to look.

Those sharp eyes that Ace saw the cool moons in just months ago now reflected the warm flickering light of the overhead lanterns. ...Of all the people he had covertly been wishing to meet...!

Ace felt a sudden hot flush spreading over his face, and his breathing hastened. Quickly and without much thinking, he pulled his mask over his face in a desperate attempt to hide, but it was too late.

"Why are YOU here, devi?" Devi growled at Tamazo. "I should ask you the same thing, tama! Mind your own business," retorted Tamazo. The two dragons began to squabble noisily, startling some passing people.

"Ace." Oh gods no. He sees me. He's walking over.

Ace's blood roared in his ears.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," said Lance.

Even with the mask, he felt bare before Lance, as though he could peer directly through the it.

Oh gods... he knows, thought Ace. He knows about how I think he sparkles. He knows because I told him. He's probably thinking about it right now. He probably thinks I'm weird. And maybe now he thinks I wore the mask to stalk him. I'm so stupid...

But... if I just say nothing then...!

Ace slowly pushed up the mask to meet his gaze.


End file.
